The Internet has become an important platform for the distribution of software applications for today's electronic devices. In one increasingly prevalent model, a software application such as a game application or business productivity suite is electronically transmitted to an individual user's device, and the user is granted access to a subset of the application's services for no fee. Such a subset may also be denoted the “freemium” services, and may be considered a first service level of the application.
Thereafter, if the user decides to purchase the software application, then payment may be made, and access may be granted to the full features of the application, i.e., the “premium” services, which may be considered a second service level of the application. This distribution model advantageously allows users to sample certain features of software applications before deciding to purchase the full version, and further allows software application owners to increase the visibility and facilitate the distribution of their products.